<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A byleth around your finger by DigiConjurer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219974">A byleth around your finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer'>DigiConjurer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Forced Shipping, Housewife Moment, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bernadetta tells the in-universe version of Edeleth shippers to fuck off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A byleth around your finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I don't own fire emblem.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Just waiting for her detention was torturous for Edelgard. Not because of the actual punishment. No, she was more mad at herself for blurting out secret information. Could she really trust Shamir to not tell the archbishop of her recent ascension to the throne. Or did Rhea already know? If she did, then she wasn’t showing any sign of letting it out. Which left her at a real loss on what exactly her next move should be. If at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard, it’s just detention.” Bernadetta remarked and put a hand on her girlfriend’s back. The emperor accepted the gesture. Then it’s right back to staring at a wall. “We were going to need to tell her eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something something honesty is the best policy. Simple as that. Yes, there exists other ways to say that. But that’s the simplest way to point it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of that…” Edelgard answered, letting out a deep breath in the process. They were still quite a long way from taking their next step in her plan. Which meant biding their time being all goody-goody with the church. Thankfully, the ‘other’ people had decided to be quiet for on-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right upon me mentioning that, Edelgard’s phone rang. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging the device out of the pocket, Edelgard headed for her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while Flame Emperor.” the voice on the other end greeted, Edelgard trying her hardest to not fling the phone across the room and smash it into a million pieces. Then they would just call Bernadetta, or worse, Hubert. That would actually suck. But at the same time, absolutely funny to listen in on. Beyond the point. “How are things going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course they would avoid the obvious remarks. Make her have to lead them into the events of last month and the fallout of her basically jumping the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” the emperor remarked and got laughter in return. “I trust you’re still holding up your end of the bargain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. That is definitely not the response you want to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats on the promotion.” the voice answered, probably cracking a smile on their end. Wouldn’t really surprise Edelgard. He was always doing that. Laughing at unfunny jokes, stomaching through the worst food on offer among other achievements of incompetence. But that’s beyond the point. “Have you got that teacher of yours around your finger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard tossed the phone in the air. Did this idiot realize what the fuck he had said in the first place? She had made it crystal clear she had no feelings for Byleth. The only person she cared about on a personal level was Bernadetta. That was something that had been made crystal clear on far too many occasions to count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?!” she screeched as the phone returned to her hand. It was only a matter of time before Bernadetta burst through the door in a housewife moment. That was definitely not the sort of thing she wanted to happen here. “If you dare to suggest that one more ti-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn’t get to finish her sentence, more laughter echoing out from the other end of the phone. This isn’t some sick joke, fuckhead. Crud. I’m having Azama flashbacks all of a sudden. Every day he would make some awful joke and then try to get everyone to laugh at it. Rarely was the joke funny. Usually, they were something about bars or women. He got punched a lot. Especially by Beruka and even Keaton. It was even worse when he had a kid and died. Beyond the point.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For all you know that woman could be the one thing between you and your goals.” the voice continued, snickering from other parties echoing in. “You could always use that hostage that you picked up. All I’m saying is two wives are be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An axe went flying, coming dangerously to one of the many teddy bears situated on a shelf. Quite a pretty one too. Before our emperor had a chance to grab it, Bernadetta burst through the door. And by burst through, I mean literally. There’s very little left of the door to actually be put back together at the end. Which was perhaps the least of her worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard dear, may I have the phone?” Bernadetta cooed and watched her girlfriend turn around. Yes, the creepy, emotionless smile was probably not the right way to meet the one you love. But considering what’s happening at the moment, it’s more than fitting. Especially as Edelgard handed the phone over. “I don’t care who you are or why you want to talk to my girlfriend, but I will find you and make sure you’re not a threat. Is that crystal clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice on the other end whimpered, hanging up right after. Definitely for the best after that freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” Bernadetta remarked and handed back the phone to her girlfriend. “They shouldn’t be bothering you anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked away, taking a deep breath right after. This was not how she expected that conversation to go. Quite a bit of damage Bernadetta just did in that one remark that she had worked to build in the first place. That isn't even getting into the door itself. While tempting to just pay for it herself, that would raise red flags for the Church. No, she would need to go to Mercedes and ask nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are." a voice called out and Sothis made her way into the room. "Byleth is ready to have your detention."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing against Edeleth in the slightest. Just not my cup of tea.</p><p>Probably going to take a bit of a break and come back with either another chapter of My big blue wife or Palette. Not sure which yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>